PikaSchu
by Rotachi the Ichthyomaniac
Summary: Uhh..Farf has done something to Schu that's terrified Crawford, and Nagi is gonna find out what...Totally stupid and total insanity...Never let me have coffee then go to school on a Monday ^^;;
1. PikaSchu Strikes!

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters used here, I'm just borrowing them, mmmmm-kay? See? I knew you wouldn't mind! ^^  
  
Authors Note: Get the sedatives Schuldich, I'm feeling giddy today…^^  
  
~  
  
Part 1 PikaSchu  
  
Nagi awoke with a start. Something was wrong…very wrong. There were three things that told him that. 1) The high pitched feminine wailing coming from downstairs 2) the maniacl laughter, also from downstairs 3) loud knocking at his door.  
  
He got up and padded to the door, then opened it and peered out cautiously.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Nagi!" Crawford threw open the door and grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Ano…daijobou?" Nagi sweatdropped.  
  
The American shook him vigeriously till he could almost hear his brain beating the insides of his skull.  
  
"It's … It's horrible! You gotta … you gotta stop it!"  
  
The brunette's sweatdrop grew larger.  
  
"Say wha?" ^^;;  
  
"You gotta get rid of it!!"  
  
Slumping to the ground, Carwford began to sob. (Author: Yes, you read it right, he began to sob, s-o-b, sob. Schu: Son of a bitch? Author:…..-.-;; Go away.)  
  
Nagi pondered Crawford out of character request for a moment, then didn't really see a way out of it anyway, soooooo…..  
  
"Alright."  
  
The two crept down the hallway, Crawford hiding behind Nagi all the while. Nagi cautiously peered around the corner of the stairs. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. The poor, and newly traumatized, boy let out a shrill scream and threw Crawford at the horrid sight.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo~!!!!!!!" And Bradly Crawford hit the wall with a dull splat (if such a noise is possible) then sild down it, eyes swirly and unconscious.  
  
Jumping around from foot to foot the telekinetic began to scream "Get it away, kill it, get it, away kill it..ect.."  
  
But, 'IT', after being knocked down by 'The Amazing Flying Crawford', got back up and came at him.  
  
"Die devil rat!"  
  
"Nagi! Stop! It's me! Schuldich!!" The thing pleaded in a very familiar, very nasal voice.  
  
Halting his attack, Nagi blinked at the hideous thing.  
  
"It's SchuSchu! I swear!" It stalked toward him a few paces, he backed up with each step. "Listen to my nasalness!!"  
  
Hmmm…"Schuldich?"  
  
"Yagata!!"  
  
The thing bounded toward him once more and attempted to glomp him. Nagi jumped back and it flew into the wall.  
  
"Itaii…." Schu slid down it like a slug, but recovered instantly like only anime characters can do, then turned to Nagi.  
  
"Help me outta this thing!"  
  
"Yeah right! I wouldn't touch that thing with a ten foot pole!!"  
  
.;; Schu growled. "Do it or I'll hug you!"  
  
The boy gulped and reluctantly walked up to Schu.  
  
"Here goes.." He unhappily took the zipper between thumb and forefinger then pulled down, nose scrunched up in disgust.  
  
"There."  
  
Schu turned around and jumped outta the horrible thing.  
  
"Ah ha!"  
  
He looked down at the Pikachu costume with horror/disgust then turned to Nagi.  
  
"Farfarello must die." 


	2. Masochism Tango

Masochism Tango  
  
(AkA the other part of PikaSchu)  
  
By Zasuki Rotachi (Rotachi Gaav-Metalliun)  
  
A/N: Okay, after quite some time I'm finally typing this up..^^;; Sorry for the delay, but I've been procrastinating very hard lately! ^^;; Yeah….I'll just quit making excuses and go now. ^^;; (Is is me, or di I make the "^^;;" face a lot? ^^;; (lol))  
  
Disclaimers: No, I don't own any of Weiss…although it would be nice….I've always wanted a harem….  
  
PikaSchu (*Ro sniggers*) grabbed Nagi by the shirt and began to drag the poor boy towards Farfs cell.  
  
"Schuldich! Matte!"  
  
The red head spun around with a mantical expression on his usually laid back features.  
  
"Naze?! Imma kill him!!"  
  
Nagi shrunk down…well, as far down as was possible seeing that Schuldich had a death grip on his shirt collar.  
  
"…Why do I have to go too?"  
  
Schu growled. "So you can hold him down while I poke him to death! Du~uh.." Rolling his eyes, Schu turned to drag Nagi down to the cell once more. Nagi whimpered.  
  
Schu turned to Nagi once more. "Don't worry bishounen," he comforted, " this is probably just some stupid fanfic some rabid/insane fangirl wrote after having one(12) too many cups of coffe on a Monday morning!" Winking, Schu let go of Nagi's collar long enough to give him a reassuring pat on the head. "It'll all be over soon…." He paused. "For Farf anyway…" And with tha said, the insane German dashed off, Nagi flailing behind.  
  
"So…Ms. Zasuki, how long have you had this caffeine problem?" (A/N: ^^ ,v,,) The pale haired man twirled the phone cord around his fingers.  
  
"Well I—" A mousy-nasal voice on the other end of the receiver began when suddenly the door burst open.  
  
"FARFARELLO!!!"  
  
Said Irishman looked up casually as he paused the music he was listening to. (Masochism Tango…^^ Hee)  
  
"Yes, PikaSchu?"  
  
Schuldich thrust a finger at Farf angrily.  
  
"Don't you 'Yes PikaSchu' me!!" (Schu-schu sounds like the authors mom, that he does…^^;; Kowai..)  
  
"What's gotten your thong in a knot?" (Juts imagine Farf saying that…*LMAO* See? I can be funny..)  
  
Farf put down the phone and replaced it with his knife. He licked it while grinning like the crazy he is.  
  
Schu growled. "SHINE!!!" And the German pounced him and began to throttle the madman.  
  
Upstairs, Crawford, now revived from being knocked swirly-eyed earlier, had a vision. He squeaked a small Bradley-like squeak (Crawford: I don't squeak *twitch* Ro: You do now ^^) and ran to Farfarello's cell.  
  
Schu tightened his grip, intent on really killing Farfarello this time. Meanwhile, said madman was having the time of his life.  
  
"Lack…of oxygen…..hurts…God…" He gurgled before turning blue and passing out.  
  
"SCHULDICH!!"  
  
Crawford burst into the room and jumped at Schuldich, prying his fingers from around Farfarello's neck.  
  
"How many times have I told you, do NOT kill Farfarello…I know it's hard, but DON'T."  
  
Shrinking down like a hurt puppy, Schu began to whine…in his nasal, high pitched, why-are-you-oh-so-mean-to-me-Bradley-voice.  
  
"But….why nooooooootttttt???"  
  
Crawford touched a forefinger to his temple and sighed.  
  
"Because I said so. Now both of you go to bed."  
  
Nagi, overjoyed at being able to leave this weirdness, joyfully skipped all the way to his room, but, Schu just sat there all pouty looking. Crawford sighed in annoyance.  
  
"What is it Schuldich?"  
  
The German grinned dumbly.  
  
"Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But, what if Farf tries to get me again?"  
  
"….."  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
And so all was quiet at the Schwarz household once more…Farf passed out gleefully in his cell…Nagi tucked into bed once again…and Schuldich…with Crawford…..Okay, so maybe it wasn't all that quite! But it was…peaceful…yeah, peaceful..^^;;  
  
Hope you liked it minna! Ja!  
  
-RGM 


End file.
